


Experiment XIX

by kerithwyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Flash Fic, Gen, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: Ra's receives everything his heart desires.
Kudos: 11





	Experiment XIX

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a drabble, but Ra’s does like to pontificate.

Finally. Finally.

For a long time (by standard human lifespans, not his), he had placed his hope in Pamela Isley, that her unique botanical abilities would create a communicable, lethal toxin. She accomplished her task...but only emanating from herself, to those in her proximity. Not enough.

Concurrently—because centuries had taught him the value of contingencies upon contingencies—the genetic structures of Waylon Jones, Kirk Langstrom, Barbara Ann Minerva, and Garfield Logan contributed willingly or unwillingly to cracking the code of zoonotic diseases. Identifying a pathogen was simple enough; stability, ease of transmission among the human population, and lethality were harder to incorporate. But he’d done it. The Earth would be cleansed of its human infestation, allowing her to recover her natural health and beauty. He started to frame a command for his disciples...

...and coughed, a dry tearing sound from deep in his lungs.

So be it.

He rose from his throne, ignoring the assassins and acolytes who scattered before him like sheep as he left the building.

Outside, Ra’s al-Ghul—the Demon’s Head, master of the League of Assassins, nigh-immortal manipulator of nations—laid his hand flat upon the Earth and closed his eyes.

“As you require, Mother. My life for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> References: _The Stand_ , and therefore the _Dark Tower_. Everything has gone nineteen. (Also Kate Bush for “Experiment IV.”)


End file.
